Ginny se hace pasar por chico
by Mich-chan n.n
Summary: Esta prohibido para las mujeres usar su magia, y aún más jugar Quidditch. Pero esas dos cosas son las que Ginny más desea hacer. Ginny tiene un amor platónico: Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano. ¿Podrá ocultarle su identidad?


**Si disfrutas escuchar canciones mientras lees fanfics como yo, te recomiendo escuchar sigo aquí-planeta del tesoro porque queda perfecto con la trama. Gracias por estar aquí**

**Cap. 1.- No más Ginebra Weasley **

-¡Hermano!-gritó la única hija de la familia Weasley-Llévame contigo, yo también quiero ser maga y quiero jugar quidditch

-No, Ginny-explicó Ron Weasley con una mueca de inconformidad, esto lo hacía todos los días en los que su hermano más cercano tenía que irse a estudiar magia-Ya te dije que solo pueden entrar hombres, tu no puedes ser maga, tu debes de ser ama de casa o doctora o algo de humanos comunes y corrientes-La pequeña Ginny hizo una mueca infantil y se dio media vuelta enojada

-¡Pues algún día yo seré maga!-gritó motivada la pelirroja y su hermano no le prestó la atención necesaria para razonar que no bromeaba

-Si, si-dijo el distraído de Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras-Sigue intentándolo-dijo sacudiéndole la cabellera-Nos vemos en 7 horas-dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente, se despidió de su familia y se fue a su escuela.

Pero Ron sin darse cuenta motivo aún más a Ginny Weasley a ser maga algún día, porque era lo único que quería ser. Cada que Ron necesitaba hacer la tarea Ginny lo ayudaba y había demostrado varias veces que podía ser igual o mejor que hasta Percy, pero las mujeres no podían estudiar eso y mucho menos jugar quidditch. Más estaba decidida, el próximo año ella tendrá 12 y su hermano Ron tendrá 14. Ahí será cuando ella entre a estudiar. No sabe como lo hará pero sabe que lo hará, algún día.

-¡Hija ven a ayudarme a cocinar!-pero mientras eso pasaba, tenía que ayudar a su madre a cocinar. Ginebra dio un suspiró y fue a la cocina. Se encontró con su madre incendiando un sartén en donde estaba friendo un sándwich, si, friendo un sándwich. La pequeña dio un grito de espanto al ver el fuego en el sartén, tomó una botella de agua t lo derramó encima de este-Gracias hija no sé que haría sin ti-Admitió Molly Weasley secándose una gota de sudor.

-Probablemente seguirías friendo sándwiches-dijo molesta mientras sacaba los ingredientes para hacer sándwiches. La madre se dio cuenta del mal humor de su hija y la vio con tristeza.

-¿Molesta porque es otro año en que no vas a ser maga ó jugadora de quidditch?-preguntó y Ginny no respondió, solo hizo otra mueca mientras cortaba el bordo del pan bimbo-Hija, no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, de todos modos a penas si tendrías edad para entrar el próximo año, ¿Porqué quieres tanto eso?

-Porque no me gusta la idea de ocultar lo que soy-dijo la pelirroja que seguía cortando los bordes del mismo pan-Soy una maga, mamá, tengo magia

-¡No digas eso en voz alta!-regañó su mamá con una expresión facial de miedo que jamás había visto. La mamá observó la ventana y buscó de un lado a otro algo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Ginny volteó a ver y no estaba nadie ahí, solo veía el paisaje de siempre. Pero al parecer su madre se espantaba si lo decía, como si alguien las estuviera escuchando. Ginebra dio un suspiro y se dio media vuelta-Déjate de tonterías y ve a tu habitación, Ginny, esta conversación se acabo no quiero volver a oír que menciones eso.

-Es como si fingiera no ser Weasley-dijo Ginny-Lo tengo en mis venas, desgraciadamente-dijo y corrió a su habitación. Se acostó en su cama, abrazó a su oso de peluche con fuerza y se quedó viendo al vacío, pensando, como si estuviera esperando algo que no vendrá y aunque ella lo creía así parecía como si lo estuviera esperando en ese mismo instante. "¿Porqué tuve que nacer mujer?" se cuestionó a si misma la pequeña que no sabía lo que decía. Amaba ser mujer, amaba peinarse y comprarse ropa pero no era como si considerara eso mejor que el quidditch, mejor que demostrar lo buena que es. Desde hace tiempo había planeado algo en caso de que nada cambie dentro de un año lo cual es lo más seguro. Un plan que era perfecto pero que sería difícil ocultarlo, un plan que haría saber a todos que las mujeres pueden ser magas excelentes y que el quidditch no es un deporte solo para varones.

Ginny se quedó dormida al hundirse en sus pensamientos, se durmió abrazada de su oso de felpa y sin cubrirse con nada.

Horas pasaron y por fin despertó con un sarape cubriéndola, dejó al oso de lado y corrió a ver que hora era. Era hora de que sus hermanos regresarán, a pesar de llevarse bien con sus hermanos no le emocionaba tanto el hecho de que regresarán, si no que le agradaba el hecho de que lo más probable es que Ron no iba a regresar solo. Ginny esperaba que Harry Potter fuera a su casa. Debido a que es una pesadilla para Harry pasarla en su casa con sus tíos quienes lo trataban de la patada, era costumbre que en los días de escuela hiciera la tarea en la casa Weasley debido a que con todo lo que sus tíos le ponen a hacer no lograba hacerla por falta de tiempo. Y aunque pueda ser un poco egoísta, era algo que ponía a Ginny a saltar de emoción. Harry y Ginny se trataban como hermanos propios, de hecho a pesar de todo lo cercano que es con Ron, Harry sabía más de ella y Ginny sabía más de Harry. Potter siempre le decía que es como la hermanita que nunca tuvo y Ginny bueno, se conforma con eso. "Es mejor que ser nada" opinaba optimista, ahora solo le quedaba esperar un poco más para que su hermano llegará y trajera a Harry, Ginny no ha dicho ni una sola palabra pero Harry también es una razón por la que desea entrar a Hogwarts. Salió de su habitación y sintió una presencia alrededor de su casa, volteó a ver a todas las ventanas posibles pero no vio a nadie. Estaba prácticamente sola, su madre había salido a comprar, su padre estaba trabajando y sus hermanos estaban en Hogwarts. No podía evitar sentir miradas observándola por las puertas, pero seguía sin hallar a nadie. Entonces recordó cuando su madre la calló porque dijo que tenía magia y miró a la ventana. ¿Podría ser que alguien a quien Ginny no podía ver las observaba?

Estaba preparada por si alguien le intentaba hacer algo, miro fijamente hacía la puerta principal como si retara a algo que no conocía. Tomó lentamente un palo que estaba en el piso para que no abrieran la puerta. Entonces sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Ginny ¿Qué-dijo una voz masculina y su reacción fue voltear rápidamente y golpearlo en el estomago con el palo gritando. Escuchó un cómico agudo gemido de dolor e instantáneamente supo a quien le había golpeado en el estomago escuchó risas contagiosas y abrió los ojos. Vio como Ron estaba en el piso en posición fetal mientras que Harry se reía a carcajadas. Ginny primero observó a Harry quien se veía tierno riéndose. Después se rió igualmente.

-Perdón Ron-dijo mientras se reía y el se seguía retorciendo en el piso. Finalmente Ron se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Harry.

-¿Qué les da tanta risa?-dijo y eso causó que se rieran aún más

-Lo siento Ron-dijo Harry aún con unas cuantas risas de sobra.

"Por fin, Harry esta aquí" pensó Ginny y una sonrisa inocente se dibujó en su rostro.

-Vamos a hacer la tarea, Harry-dijo molesto el pelirrojo y Harry lo siguió. Antes de entrar al cuarto de Ron a hacer la tarea el pelinegro le sonrió a Ginny y esta le correspondió la sonrisa. Harry entró a la habitación de Ron y en cuanto vio que se fue, la chica sonrió como una maniaca y se sonrojó. "Nos veremos en Hogwarts el próximo año" pensó para si la pelirroja.

Con toda confianza entró a la habitación de su hermano mayor y se sentó en la cama viéndolos hacer la tarea.

-Ginny vete-dijo Ron que aún seguía molesto por el incidente anterior-Distraes

-Pero puedo ayudarlos-sugirió y Harry observó a Ron con cara convencedora

-Vamos Ron, ella es buena-dijo el pelinegro y Ron rodó sus ojos. Entonces Ginny miró a su hermano con ojos de cachorro regañado y Ron dio un suspiro hondo

-Esta bien-dijo y Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente.

Los ayudó mucho con la tarea e hizo enojar a Ron junto con Harry, pero sabía que eso eran celos de hermano mayor. En el fondo, Ginny solo deseaba que Harry no la viera solo como una niña, como su pequeña hermana. Pero pues siempre se terminaba tratando de convencer que es buena su posición.

Exactamente un año pasó y Ginny tenía la edad para entrar a Hogwarts, como era de sospechar, no hubo ningún cambio que hiciera que pudiera estudiar, así que aplicó su plan perfectamente planeado desde que tenía 10 años.

-Mamá ¿Me dejas salir?-preguntó nerviosa Ginebra.

-¿a dónde hija?-dijo y Ginny se mordió el labio de nerviosismo, sus piernas le temblaban al igual que sus brazos

-A la tienda-explicó-Voy a ver una película con Ron al rato y quiero comprar palomitas-dijo "Perdón mamá, jamás te había mentido tan fuerte, más bien jamás te había mentido" pensó conciente de que no la escuchaba. La madre asintió dándole la señal de que podía salir cuando quisiera. Ginny abrió la puerta y fue corriendo a la tienda, compró unas palomitas y se dirigió a otra zona que no tenía nada que ver con comida. Tomó el objeto peludo en sus manos y lo compró, lo ocultó en su bolsa y camino a casa dio un suspiro hondo. Enseguida llegó. Puso las palomitas en la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación. Observó su cama y levantó un poco su almohada para ver si la varita que había comprado seguía ahí, y efectivamente, si seguía ahí. Cerró la puerta con seguro y sacó de su bolso su peluca, su, una peluca color negra para hombres, tomó un libro que robó de las cosas de Fred, abrió una página que estaba guardada con un separador de libros, tomó su varita, se puso la peluca.

-Falsemius Cabellus-dijo señalando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. Abrió sus ojos y se fue a mirar al espejo. Ya estaba hecho-Hola Gilbert, mañana te presentaré ante el mundo-dijo y dio un hondo suspiro. Aunque le costara cambiar su identidad, ella prefería verlo del lado positivo: Gracias a ella, pronto las mujeres no tendrán que ser diferentes para que sean reconocidas. "Hogwarts aquí voy" pensó y apretó su puño contra su pecho con una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro.


End file.
